Emily Von Trapp: Reunion 12 years Later
by JainaZekk621
Summary: Short sequel to "Emily Von Trapp: The Forgotten Child". It has been 12 years since Emily has saw her family and one day Emily sees one of her sisters. Will Emily find the courage and get over her self doubt to finally reunite with her family?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters, I only own the characters that are never mentioned in the movie._**

Prologue

12 years ago Emily's best friend's parents took her out of Austria and they headed for America. Germany was invading Austria and back then, she was the invisible Von Trapp child. Society didn't know her so it made it impossible for her to escape with her family. Living in Florida with her foster parents is nice, but Emily can't help but miss her family. The day that she escaped she finally started to mend her relationship with her Father.

The last three years she met and married Edmund Mayfield. They met when she was walking alongside beach and they just clicked, it started out as friendship but it grew into something more. They had a lot in common; both came from a family where their fathers ignored them, came from a big family and they love music. They had been married for half a year and they were happy, but what would make her even happier is if she found her family. She often wondered if they were alive and if they even made it out of Austria. Only time could tell.

To make ends meet, Emily took a job as a waitress while her husband Edmund works as a teacher for high school. Most people would hate to have to work hard to get through the day, but for Emily and Edmund, they didn't care. As long as they were together, they were happy. During Emily's shift at the local restaurant, Emily was wiping down a table near the window when she thought she saw someone that she hasn't seen in over ten years.

**_The sequel is finally here! Its just going to be a short sequel, at least, thats the plan. I hope you enjoy it. :)_**


	2. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the ones that are never mentioned in the movies. _**

Chapter One

Emily sat at the kitchen table of her and her husband Edmund's small apartment reading a letter from her foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Castle who were currently taking a small vacation up north. Emily smiled as she finished reading the letter and smiled even more when her husband walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek gently.

"Good morning Emily." Edmund said as he sat on the chair next to his wife.

"Morning. Going to head off to work soon?" Emily said smiling. Edmund nodded as he stood back up to put his jacket on and went to retrieve his bag. "Are you going to stop by the restaurant on your way home from work?"

"Of course, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't walk my wife home from work?" Edmund said smiling teasingly. Emily laughed as she walked her husband to the door. "Get to work safely Em, I will see you at three."

Emily nodded and watched as her husband walked towards the school, once she lost sight of him, she closed and locked the door behind her and went to get ready for work. She looked towards the clock to see that it was seven-thirty, she has forty-five minutes to make it to work. As she was getting ready she began to wonder what her younger sister Gretl looked like. Was she taller then her and have long golden hair, or was she shorter then her and her hair grew into a darker shade? What of Maria, her not so new mother? Did she and her father have a kid. Was the kid a boy or a girl. There is so many questions that needed answering but no one to answer them.

What of her older sister Liesl? Was she married herself and have a kid of her own? What happened to all of her siblings? Did they go on with their lives and forgot about her again? Did her father even try to find her? Emily sighed, the thought of her father forgetting about her brought tears to her eyes. She's always going to wonder about her family and she hopes that someday, they would reunite. Emily shook her head and quickly got ready and headed off to work, most people would think she was crazy but she loved working. It made her feel usefully and it reminded her of helping the chef in her Austria home.

Emily made it to work with plenty of time and started straight to work by taking orders to the waiting customers. Her day started out great and in the middle of her shift, she was cleaning the tables and when she looked up she saw a face that she thought she would never see in years, Brigitta. "Brigitta?" Emily whispered softly as she continued to look towards the window. Emily shook her head and quickly walked out the door and shouted, "Brigitta!"

Brigitta turned around to her name and looked towards Emily with a curious look wondering who called her name before her curious look turned to shock. "Emily? Is that really you?" Brigitta said walking towards Emily before breaking out into a run as Emily nodded and opened her arms just in time as Brigitta crashed into her. "It has been so long! We missed you so much."

" I missed you all as well. How about we go inside the restaurant? We can talk during my break." Emily said pointing towards her work. Brigitta nodded enthusiastically and followed her long lost sister inside the restaurant.

The two sisters sat across from each other nervously for a few minutes before Brigitta spoke up, "You're married. Congratulations."

"Yes, thanks. So, where have you all been?" Emily asked softly as she tapped the table nervously.

"We got to America eleven years ago, but we ended up on the west. We tried looking for you, but we couldn't find any records of you or Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

"The Castles and I got here twelve years ago here in Florida and since I got here, I took on their last name. Are you the only one here?"

"No, we're all here. Despite us being an adult, Father was very insistent that we all stick together. We have a brother, he's eleven. Mom, Maria I mean and Father misses you. I'm sure they will just about die with happiness when they see you." Brigitta said excitedly. Emily smiled and she suddenly felt nervous, twelve years she has wanted nothing more then to reunite with her family. But now that they are actually here in Florida, the thought of seeing them again makes her nervous. They are practically strangers now, would things be the same or have they all changed so much over the years?

"I miss them too. You and I should meet up again soon. Please do me a favor, could you not tell Maria and Father that you saw me, just for now." Emily said standing up getting ready to start working again.

"Why don't you want them to know? We've waited years to see you again." Brigitta asked confused standing up as well.

"I don't feel ready to see them, just…give a few days. I have tomorrow off, how about you come over to my apartment tomorrow and we can spend the day together." Emily said as she pulled out a piece of paper to write down her address, once she was finished she handed the paper to her younger sister. Brigitta nodded and she hugged her sister goodbye before leaving the restaurant. "Soon…" Emily whispered to herself before getting back to work.

At the end of Emily's shift, her husband Edmund walked in the restaurant smiling once he saw her. "Hello, how was your day?"

Emily smiled and hugged her husband not saying a word for a few moments before she spoke up softly, "It was good. Lets go home." Edmund nodded opening the door for her and they walked home hand in hand in silence. When they reached home, Edmund decided to break the silence.

"Emily…whats wrong? You're usually not this silent unless you're thinking about something, and that something has always been about your family." Edmund said sitting on the couch waiting for his wife to follow.

Emily sighed before leaning back against the couch and into Edmund's arms, "I saw my younger sister Brigitta today during my break. My family is here in Florida…"

"Thats wonderful! When are you going to meet them?" Edmund said happily before pulling Emily in for a kiss. Emily chuckled slightly.

"I told Brigitta not to mention that she found me."

"What? Why? You've been waiting for this moment for years?"

"I'm not ready…I didn't think this day would actually happen, you know? We're all different people now. What if they don't like who I am? When they last saw me, I was just an invisible kid who stood on the sidelines. Now, I'm a married women who's working in a restaurant."

"They would be crazy not to like you. You're family, every member is different. You just have to give them a chance to know you for who you are." Edmund said smiling down at his wife's blue eyes which were staring up at his green eyes.

"I guess you're right…I have tomorrow off and I invited Brigitta over for the day." Emily said smiling as she closed her eyes with her head leaning against Edmunds chest listening to his heart beat.

"Not going to pull any pranks on me when I get home right?" Edmund asked teasingly remembering the stories that Emily told him about pulling pranks on their governess.

Emily laughed and shook her head. "No, not if you give me a reason to."

**_Well here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. :)_**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Emily sat at the small dinning room table reading as her husband got ready for work. Today her younger sister Brigitta was supposed to come over and Emily felt somewhat excited, it has been years since she really got to hang out with her sister. Emily was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt arms being wrapped around her from behind. She looked up to see her husband Edmund's smiling face. "Heading off to work now?" Emily asked as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes, will I be able to meet your sister today?" Edmund asked smiling softly at his wife. Emily nodded as she went to the kitchen to receive her husbands lunch which Edmund took happily, he always enjoyed his wife's lunch. Edmund said goodbye to his wife as he left for work, Emily smiled to herself as the door closed followed by the locks clicking.

Emily went back to her book to pass the time as she waited for her sister to come over. She was nearly done with her book when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and opened the door softly as she smiled when she saw her sister standing there with a smile as well. Opening the door wider she smiled as she said, "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

Brigitta nodded as she stepped into the small apartment, taking a glance around she turned back to her sister, "You have a beautiful place."

"Thanks, uh, would you like anything to eat or drink? Or both?" Emily asked nervously.

"A cup of tea would be nice if you have it." Brigitta said sitting down at the small dining room table. Emily nodded as she went to the kitchen to put a pot of water on the stove.

"Thanks for coming." Emily said smiling softly as she sat across from her sister.

"Thanks for inviting me, so will I be able to meet your husband today?" Brigitta said smiling widely.

Emily laughed and nodded, "He asked me the same thing this morning, wondering if he was going to meet you. He comes home from work around three, he teaches at a school a few blocks away."

A couple hours later, it was close to one in the afternoon when Emily suggested a walk through the park which Brigitta agreed too. As they walked through the park, Brigitta was talking Emily's ear off about the different places their family has been to and the different pranks they taught their younger brother.

Emily looked towards her sister asking hesitantly, "Does your younger brother Daniel….does he know about me?"

"Honestly? Not really, Father doesn't really like talking about you. He's ashamed on how he treated you and how how another family was able to protect you when he couldn't. Daniel knows you're name but he doesn't _really_ know about you."

Emily nodded softly feeling hurt but she understands, she doesn't really like telling her friends about her past. The only ones that really knows about her past was her husband and her best friend Lisa. She looked towards her sister and smiles sadly, "I understand I guess." The two sister walked back to the apartment silently to find Edmund sitting at the table grading papers.

Edmund heard the door open so he looked up to find his wife followed by a women he assumed was his sister-in-law. He stood up and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek before greeting the guest, "Hello, I'm Edmund, Emily's husband. You must be Brigitta."

Brigitta shook Edmund's hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you too."

As Brigitta and Edmund talked and got to know each other Emily went to the kitchen to fix a snack for the three of them. They spent the next two hours talking and laughing as they told stories growing up. Around five Brigitta bid them goodbye as she hugged her sister and shook hands with Edmund. When Brigitta left the apartment Emily smiled happily towards her husband. "That was fun."

"It was, your sister is a really nice person. I look forward to meeting the rest of your family." Edmund said pulling Emily into a hug. Emily nodded as she began to wonder what seeing them again would be like. She really wanted to meet her younger brother Daniel, was he more like their father or was he more like Maria?"

The next day Edmund and Emily both left for work, Emily walked into the back kitchen to get her apron when her coworker Lisa approached her with a smile. "How was your time with your sister?"

"It was good, it was nice seeing her again." Emily said as she tied her apron.

"When do you think you're going to see the rest of your family?"

"I don't know, part of me just doesn't want to see them. Its been about twelve years since I seen any of them. When I last saw them, I just barely started to mend my relationship with my father."

"I think you should see them soon. They're your family, I would give anything to see my family again." Lisa said before walking out to the waiting customers.

Emily frowned before following Lisa to start working. It was three when her husband walked in the restaurant expecting to see his wife waiting for him like she always does. Emily saw her husband and she made her way over to him. "Edmund, I'm sorry, but I have to work for a little while longer. One of my coworkers had to leave early and I had to take the remaining of her shift."

"Its okay. I'll just take a seat here and grade papers." Edmund said smiling with understanding, he kissed her cheek before sitting in a booth at the corner of the restaurant to start grading papers. Emily smiled as she wondered if it was possible to fall more in love with someone. She went over to grab a cup and a coffee cup as she went over to her husband's table to poor him coffee. She went back to the kitchen not noticing a family walk in to sit in a booth next to her husbands.

"Emily, family at table 10. Can you take that one, I'm swamped with these other tables." Lisa said as she subtly nodded towards her busy section.

"No problem." Emily said smiling as she went over to grab a few menus. She went over to the family and she froze when she recognized them. It was her Father, Maria, Brigitta, Gretl and a small boy she assumed was her brother Daniel. She wasn't ready to see her family, she was scared which was saying something because she hardly ever gets scared. She shook her head as she went over to them with a small smile. "Hello my name is Emily Mayfield and I will be your waitress. Could I start you off with something to drink?"

She saw her family freeze when they saw her and she saw Brigitta smile guiltily. "Do we know you? You seem awfully familiar." Her father asked trying to remember.

_Yes, yes you know me. I'm your daughter Emily!_ Emily thought before speaking out loud. "No, I'm sorry I guess I just have one of those faces."

"Father, this is my friend, the one I was telling you about." Brigitta said to her father smiling softly when she noticed Edmund in the booth next to them. "Edmund?"

"Yes?" Edmund said looking up from his papers when he noticed that it was Brigitta. "Oh, hello Brigitta. Small world."

Emily looked a little lost, this was awkward. "Uh, this is my husband Edmund." Edmund stood up and smiled towards the family.

"Mr. Mayfield?" Daniel asked recognizing his teacher. "Mother, Father, this is my teacher Mr. Mayfield."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Von Trapp." Edmund said politely.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess it is a small world." Mr. Von Trapp said as he continued to look towards Emily before looking back at Edmund. "Why don't you join us seeing how you know our son and daughter Brigitta."

Edmund hesitated and Maria noticed, "Please do."

Edmund nodded before pulling a chair up to the table. After a few moments Emily looked back at the family, "Drinks?" The family rattled off their orders to Emily before she left to give the orders to the chef. Outside Emily was smiling politely but inside she was panicking like crazy. She wanted to leave and go home and curl up under the covers and sleep. After she gave the family their drinks she went noticed that this was her last customers before she could leave. As she waited for the families food she noticed that Edmund was getting along great with her family. She went back to wiping down the counter when Brigitta walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get them to choose another restaurant but they were persistent in coming here. Why don't you tell them who you really are?" Brigitta asked her sister. Emily looked to Birgitta before looking back at the family. She noticed that her father was looking towards her again as if he was observing her.

Emily looked back at her sister, "None of them recognizes me…maybe its best this way."

"Nonsense, Father was comparing you to yourself. It has been a long time and we don't even have any pictures of us. Father is getting older you know." Brigitta said smiling.

"That may be true. I can't believe Edmund is Daniel's teacher." Emily said laughing lightly.

"Edmund is Daniel's favorite teacher. At least they're all getting along."

"True, why don't you head back and I will serve you guy's your food." Emily said as she went to the kitchen window to receive the food. After an hour the Von Trapp family stood up to leave after they said goodbye to Emily and Edmund.

As Emily and Edmund began to walk home they heard running footsteps from behind them causing the couple to turn around to see Mr. Von Trapp stopping in front of them. "Can we help you?" Edmund asked politely.

"Uh…what was your maiden name?" Mr. Von Trapp asked Emily.

Emily looked at her father curiously, "Castle, my maiden name was Castle."

Emily's heart broke a little when she saw her Father's face fall from his hopeful one. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." Mr. Von Trapp said before walking away towards his family.

Once Emily's Father was out of ear shot Edmund looked toward his wife curiously. "Why did you lie to him?"

"I didn't lie, my maiden name is Castle. It was changed to that when I came to America. He wasn't specific in his question." Emily said softly before they made their way back to their apartment.

_**Sorry for the late update, everything has been crazy and I haven't even updated my other story yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's kind of rushed. I was having writers block when I was typing this up.**_


	4. Chapter Three

**_I don't own any of the characters from The Sound of Music, but I do own my original characters. Enjoy the short chapter. :)_**

Chapter Three

The next morning Emily was at work taking orders and delivering food when she saw her Father walk into the restaurant. She smiled softly as she went towards him as she held a menu, "Table for one?"

"Uh, yes." Georg said as he took his hat off before Emily led him to a booth.

"How is your morning so far Mr. Von Trapp?" Emily asked her Father.

"Please call me Georg and my morning is fine thanks." Georg said before looking at the menu. He wasn't going to admit it out loud but he was positive that the Emily in front of him was his daughter, this Emily looked so much like her. Same hair color, eyes, expressions, laughs. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Emily talk to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted anything to drink."

"Yes, coffee would be nice thank you and I'm ready to order." Georg said before telling Emily his order, he watched her walk away. After a few minuets Emily came back with his drink, a few moments he spoke up, "Your accent, its similar to mine. Did you come from Austria?"

Emily froze slightly before relaxing, "Yes, I was born and raised there. I came here about eleven to twelve years ago. Were you from there also?"

"Yes. Why did you come to America? If you don't mind me asking."

"My parents wanted a change and they felt that America was the best place." Emily said smiling, though deep down she was panicking, she knew her Father is connecting the dots and is slowly figuring out that she is his daughter. Emily looked back towards the kitchen, "I looks like your food is ready."

Georg nodded as Emily walked away thinking, Castle, Emily knew a family with that name…they took her away to save her…this is her. This is my Emily, but why didn't she say anything? Georg was pulled out of his thoughts when Emily placed the plate in front of him.

"Enjoy your food." Emily said before walking away to take care of another customer.

Georg started to eat as he mulled over his thoughts, near the end of his meal Emily walked over to him asking if everything was alright. "How is your wife, Maria right?" Emily asked with curiosity.

"She is well, she's currently at work. She's a librarian." Georg said smiling at the thought of his wife.

"And I take it that today is your day off?"

"Yes, how long has your husband been a teacher?" Georg asked curious about his son-in-law.

"A few years I believe. He was a teacher before I met him."

"How did you two meet?"

"We met at the beach, I was walking and we bumped into each other." Emily said smiling at the memory. "How did you and Maria meet?"

"She was my children's governess and after a while we fell in love." Georg smiling as he put money of the table "It was nice talking to you Emily, say hello to your husband for me."

"I will and tell Maria that I said hi as well." Emily said as she watch her Father leave the restaurant. She sighed as she grabbed the money and took it to the register.

Later at night Emily and Edmund were laughing as they talked about each others day. "My father came into the restaurant today. I think he knows who I am." Emily said from beside her husband.

Edmund looked down at her is surprise, "Really? Thats wonderful, isn't it?" Edmund asked when he saw that Emily wasn't smiling.

"I suppose, I can tell his misses me, but…ever since my Mother died he ignored me and the same day that I left to America we just started to mend our broken relationship. What would you do if you saw your Father after all these years?" Emily asked softly as she leaned against her husband.

"I would talk to him and get to know him. I wouldn't pass up that opportunity and you shouldn't either." Edmund said before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

_**I know this chapter is short, but I have a feeling that this story is slowly coming to a close, probably in about two chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**_


End file.
